s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Chaser Mode
Chaser is a game mode where one (buffed) player goes against all other players. The maximum odds are 11 versus 1. Information In the beginning of each round, a virus infects one random player, who then becomes the Chaser. The virus that infects the player depends on what viral booster they have. By default, the Demon Virus will infect the player. To obtain other chaser viris, one must purchase them at the AP store. The person who is selected as Chaser receives increased stats: damage resistance,attack power,reload speed,movement speed,quantity of SP,rapid fire of all weapons.Moreover, the Chaser's vision is filtered in shades of black and gray with players highlighted in a red tint, making it slightly harder to see. Other players will hear the sound of a heartbeat if the chaser is close-by. Use this to your advantage to either hide, or defend your fellow teammates. Theoretically, everyone has an even chance to be chosen as the Chaser, should the match start and end with the same amount of players. There will be times a player will never be chaser, or times where a player is chaser 8 times while everyone else has been chaser twice. The chances of being chaser is theorectically 1 to total number of players. However, should a player enter the game where everyone else has been Chaser at least twice or so, the new player will become the Chaser, regardless. There have been instances that the newly joined player of a game becomes Chaser multiple times in a row. Scoring When you are not chaser: * Survive - 15 points * At least one teammate survived - 5 points * Attack chaser - 2 points for every taken chaser's 3HP When you are chaser: * 2 points for killing non-target player * 4 points for killing target player Chaser Viruses In Chaser mode, there are many types of viruses. Each Virus has a unique ability or stat boost unique to the virus itself. 'List of Viruses' *'Daemon Virus': The default virus. His gender is Male. When a chaser match starts, he comes out of the ground, similar to hell breaking loose into the chaser world, in order to infect the chosen player. When a chosen player is infected after the match begins, the virus will fly around a bit, then graps the head of the chosen player. It boost all stats of a player evenly with no negative effects to boot. All players have access to this virus. It looks like a Grim Reaper with a golden coffin for a necklace. It is a skeleton and wears a black garb with a red bandana over his head. Like the grim reaper, he holds a scythe that he would occasionally swing around when a player is defeated, and does an action that seems like the "soul" of the defeated player has been "taken." It laughs when the chaser wins. Should the chaser lose (get killed or round ends without killing everyone), the Demon virus would sulk and fall through the ground in shame. *'Joker Virus':'' This virus has two forms: the black joker and the red joker. In both forms, her gender is female. The black joker has grey skin and extremely suggestive clothing, including a jester hat. Her hair is white and fades to transparent. The red joker is actually maroon in colour, and consists of a large, round head with a large mouth, flashing eyes and dreadlocks. When a chaser match starts, and the chosen chaser has the Joker Virus pet, the black joker appears out of a Joker Card (Hence the name Joker). She imbues the player with faster reload speed in exchange for movement speed. When the chaser gains points, either by killing other players or by winning, the black joker appears to be cheering the chaser on. When the chaser gets attacked or loses, the card flips over and the red joker appears, yelling at the chaser for being attacked.' insert more information on what happens when a player is killed, what happens when the chaser wins, and when the round end without killing everyone or the chaser dies during that round.' *'Alice Baby Virus': This virus' gender is female. The creature that accompanies her is a large green doll-like ghost that has ballons attached to the top. Alice can been seen sitting on what looks like a chair attached to the beast. Alice wears a black dress with extravagantly long sleeves with a black bow on the dress. She also wears a massive black ribbon in her white-silvery hair. The Virus imbues the player with higher defense than the other virus. When the virus appears on the first round, Alice appears looking for the beastly-like teddy bear, then sits on the chair at his back. After that the teddy bear looks at the screen and gives a 'peace' sign. When a player is killed, the beastly-like teddy bear laughs and points to where the eSper supposingly died. If the player is being attacked it will immitate teasing towards the player. When the chaser wins it will seem to keep laughing happily, while when it loses it will stop 'flying' and fall to the ground. *'Asteroid Virus': This special virus is from an asteroid that came from space. The virus is electric blue. The infected player wears an unique, but odd-looking, headdress. When it infects the player, holographic floor tiles can been seen around the player, the Asteroid Virus emerges from the floor. It imbues the player with stun resistance in exchange for movement speed. After the first round, the Asteroid Virus will hover behind the chaser and spread it's blade-like extensions, emitting a bright glow. The Asteroid Virus has two idle animations; one of the animations shows the Asteroid Virus projecting a shield, possibly to defend itself against enemy projectiles. The other animation shows the virus projecting a holographic image of a humanoid figure. While attacking, the Asteroid Virus releases a concentrated ball of energy in front of it that explodes on impact. After a player is killed, the virus seems to absorb the player's data stream into its frame. Upon victory, the Asteroid Virus remains afloat with the data streams it has absorbed raining down above the chaser and itself. When the round ends or the chaser dies, the Asteroid virus will lose its glow, cease all movements and collapse into pieces. *'Ophelia Virus': This virus is based on the heroine of Dark Lightning, Ophelia. Its gender is Female. Her clothes are exactly the same as the Ophelia set. Her eyes are Navy Blue to a pale green. She wear garters and has a jacket-like top. A lock can be seen on hanging from her neck. She gives the player the ability to have double attack and defense stats with no downsides. This is considered the strongest Virus at the time. When the Chaser is chosen, she comes out of a mirror and seems to be happy to get out into the world of chaser. As a player is picked for chaser outside of the first round, the goes around the player as if she was seducing them, with a suggestive look to boot. When the chaser attacks Ophelia thrusts her arms forward like she's pushing someone, and energy radiates off of her hands. Upon victory, Ophelia will cheer for the chaser, and if the round ends, or the chaser dies, Ophelia will pout before fading down into the floor. *'Lilith Virus': This virus is based on the antagonist of Dark Lightning, Lilith. Her gender is Female. Her clothes are exactly the same as the Lillth Set. When first becoming the chaser, she observes a butterfly on her finger with great interest. During any other time other than the first match, she is shown thrusting her hand outwards, brushing the butterfly off her finger. She also has purple gears floating behind her. Also during the chaser game, she is seen following the player whilst sitting on her Gate Breaker, much like a witch riding sideways on a broomstick. 'insert more information on what happens when a player is killed, what happens when the chaser wins, and when the round ends without killing everyone or the chaser dies during that round.''' Objective The Chaser is randomly selected before each round, with a short animation of a guardian virus taking control of a player. The Chaser must hunt other players, as many as he/she can within the time limit, which pits the rest of the players against the person what was infected. Non-chaser players with the highest score will be marked with a green target sign. If the targeted player dies, the target will be shifted to the one with the second highest score and so on. However, when the match first starts or when scores tie, the player whose name is first in the alphabet will be the first target (e.g. Player Azure69's name starts with "Az", while player Adrian2141's starts with "Ad". Adrain2141 will be the first target, and Azure69 will be next). The target symbols can be seen through walls by anyone, making it easier for the Chaser to seek out and kill targeted players and for normal players to defend them should they choose to. Killing a player that is not the target yields 2 points. Target players yield 4 points. It is up to the players to either collaborate to kill the chaser, if they can, or run away. Maps Rumah_Alice.jpg|Alice House Blockbuster_image.png|Blockbuster Circle_2_map.jpg|Circle-2 Connest_2_ver_2.png|Connest-2 Nightmare_map_cut.jpg|Nightmare Office_S4.jpg|Office Temple_o_ver_2.png|Temple-O Chaser_MAP_Grave_cropped.jpg|Grave|link=http://s4league.wikia.com/wiki/Grave Tips and Tricks *While the Chaser is stronger, he or she can still be stunned (Unless the Asteroid Virus or Lilith virus is in effect) and knocked back (Unless they are binded). If all the players continue to knock the Chaser against a wall constantly, he/she can be taken down with no or few casualties. *The chaser has the ability to commit suicide with the Earth Bomber or the Lightning Bomber, allowing for an instant kill in the critical zone. *Sentries are often ignored. Senty Nells can stun the chaser (Unless the Asteroid Virus is in effect), allowing for a quick escape. However, you mustn't rely purely on sentries, as not all players use them. *On the Nightmare map, there is a room in the center which is accessed by shooting the locked door. To defend against the Chaser, it is best to use 3 walls inside the room: One behind the locked door, and two in the back to block the doors with the reaper signs. Please be aware that although it is the best place to hide in, the chaser can enter through the back wall opposite to the breakable door. *In the Circle-2 map, you can climb on top of the rail and jump up to the upper part. However, you are extremely vulnerable to attacks this way in a match involving guns. *In the Circle-2 and Blockbuster maps, players can easily kill the Chaser by knocking them into the abyss. *In the Temple-O map, it is possible for players to hide within the roof of the centre temple, or on the awnings of the two entrances around the edges of the map. This is quite useful when escaping a chaser in Sword Match settings, due to the difficulty in wall jumping. *In the Office map, there are many small rooms which can be barricaded with blocks to effectively prevent the Chaser from reaching the players. The more blocks, the more protection. Category:Game Modes